


Unknown Names of The Greatest People

by taededicated



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taededicated/pseuds/taededicated
Summary: I got this idea from a friend of mine. Their names will not be mentioned but this is a little story I've been thinking of writing, I hope they like it once they read it.





	Unknown Names of The Greatest People

Whenever I wake up I wonder what I could do? What I could see or even who I could talk to. I used to not have many whom would speak out to me unless I spoke first. Well, that changed a bit in 2016. I met these two incredible people. They both are artists and I believe that they have really inspired me through so much. However, I want to begin somewhere else.

I used to be lost, in a weird way really. I was young and not exactly having a plan on how I want my future to go. Do I want a job? Do I want to drop out of my highschool year? Do I have the nerves to run away, to get away from the narcissistic parents I seem to have. Well to answer that, I had to do a lot. A lot of work. Everyday I would work harder in school, try to be positive, and be a bit confident because why not. But I guess a lot of that has seemed to change? 

I see things at an entirely new perspective now. New friends, new people to call family, people who will give me the greatest advice known to man. These two friends I have are intellectual minded individuals and I couldn't have found that most fond in them than ever. They can barely do a traditional artwork and turn it into a grand masterpiece. It's something I feel I could never accomplish myself. But then again that's not the point now is it?

I faded into a dark time of drama and loneliness but with the help of them, knowing how sensitive they are, they brought me back. I love them truly. They are much older than me and more mature. But, they have had a big impact on my life. The one of my friends is a male, he reminds me of a certain celebrity everyone sees him as. I remember what drew my attention towards him was his artwork towards my favorite ship. It was so unique, so well drawn, that I had to talk to them. I was quite nervous at first but I loved to finally be able to talk to them. He is a wonderful innocent bean that I love dearly and want him to be protected at all costs. But more importantly I don't want to loose him either. 

Now the other friend is also a male. He's special I must say. I've grown hopefully close to them in a good way. He has given me hope and desire to be something more of myself and to not let anyone step on me. They are brave and strong and they deserve the world around them and below their feet. I want the best for him because in my power I can't do too much, all I can do is be there for him. But I love him just as much as the other, he's an important friend.

They both have given me everything they can and I'm probably being a tad bit dramatic about this but I mean what I say. I feel so lucky to be friends with them. They feel like super stars to me and I look up to them all the time. I hope no one takes their sunshine away, from a fellow quote from a specific character. You guys mean so much to me I can't describe it in words. Thank you for the caring you have towards me, I feel honored to be a friend in your role. Thank you for giving me the desire to be better and be loved. You both have really changed my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
